Online Merchandise
by delightisadream
Summary: Nick hasn't been feeling so well, so he does some research on Every Witch Way...


**My lovely friend ghostgirl19 searched up this stuff - EVERYTHING PERTAINING TO THE MERCHANDISE IS TRUE. I just...I love you so much, oh my gosh. XD Just go ahead and read. :)**

* * *

Nicolas Alfredo Merico, publicly known as Nick Merico, had been feeling down lately.

He was an actor – more known to be a recording artist – on the Nickelodeon TV show _Every Witch Way._ He played Daniel Miller, the captain of every team at his school, Iridium High. Initially he was dating Maddie Van Pelt, the rude leader of the mean girls group The Panthers. However, Emma Alonso moved to Miami and they started dating instead. Over a course of three seasons they had major problems, including the bad boy wizard Jax Novoa who was introduced in season two. The third season introduced Mia Black, Daniel's new love interest, but Emma was still in the picture. Emma had a constant battle between the two guys, and at the end of the third season the fans were asked to vote for which boy they wanted Emma to end up with. The Jemma (Jax + Emma) fans voted continuously, two sisters even voting on two devices twenty-four-seven for long periods of time. The Demma (Daniel + Emma) fans voted too, but many wasted their time posting pictures on Instagram when votes only counted on the Nickelodeon website or Twitter. Eventually, Jax rightfully won the heart of the young witch, and Daniel was left behind.

Nick was elated when he discovered there would be a fourth and final season, and that the first half of the season revolved around Daniel getting bumped into an alternate life, with Emma obsessing over bringing him back. They had several moments, and Nick was bouncing in his bunchy pants around set (thinking back, they REALLY should have given him a more suitable clothes size), believing Demma had a very real chance. Catharina "Catha" Le'deboer, the head writer for EWW, was a Demma fan herself, but many, many, MANY people online pointed out how well Jemma went together, and she couldn't deny the fact any longer. Besides – Demma being endgame made no sense with anything else she had happen.

So Nick was annoyed that his main ship had been sunken when most people knew it never floated, and he eventually went live on the Periscope app. One fan asked him if he preferred Emma or Mia, and to everyone's shock and delight, he chose Mia. This left them to believe he now shipped Dia (Daniel + Mia), and it was very exciting.

However, they were mistaken. Nick had come to terms with the fact that Demma never had a chance, and he knew he should move on. But once you ship something it's hard to give it up, so Demma was always in the back of his mind; his side piece, if you will.

On this particular day, he decided to look at Catha's Twitter, hoping to be consoled with her tweets about Daniel being Emma's first love. He could enjoy that fact, couldn't he? No, no he could not. One person, delightisadream – oh man, he _knew_ who this girl was! – had decided to type up her reasons as to why Daniel could never have been Emma's first love, and that the couple had never even been in love. She ended it with telling Catha she should have written them better if she wanted it to be endgame. She even put Catha's usual hashtags in for her before sending it towards her: #firstlove #EvilCatha #EveryWitchWay Catha actually responded and put: _'#firstboyfriend? That better?'_

Nick was now pissed off. Who WAS this girl anyway? He clicked on her account to read her bio. Her name was Meg. She was a Christian, and her birthday was – wait. He stopped and glanced around the room in disbelief. This girl was _thirteen?_ She was thirteen, and yet she was bothering the shit out of him. He continued to read. She was a Rahottie, and Nick nearly groaned. He swallowed it and shook his head. Rahart Adams was his friend, and although he didn't like that his character won over his character's ex-girlfriend, this wasn't about the show. He needed to act like the mature nineteen year-old he was expected to be.

Alright, she had her social media names and then a short little sentence that showed her love for summer. Her backup Twitter account was there, and so was…

He was _beyond_ pissed now.

On July 7, 2015, Meg decided to create a parody account of Nick himself. She had tweeted many uber-weird things at him, and he knew that her sister lovethatignites did that too. Where'd that girl go to? Hm. Anyway, the account was titled neekmorocco. Instead of Nick Merico being the guy's name, it was _Neek Morocco._ Nick noticed it, as he wasn't getting many mentions that day due to the fact he wasn't in the first few episodes of season four that much. Meg tweeted him, apologizing for creating the account and attempting to explain how she meant it as a joke. He told her not to worry. He even thought it was funny. But now…things just _sucked._

 _Okay, I need to stop._ He deleted the tab and went back to Catha's Twitter once again. Stalking a thirteen year-old's account wasn't right, and he didn't need to be doing it. But his mind was still on Demma after all this time. Maybe he should look at Demma tweets.

Unfortunately for him, some people ( _yes_ , Meg included) found no problem hashtagging Demma on very anti-Demma tweets they made. He really needed to get off of that site. He opened a new tab and deleted the other one, typing 'Every Witch Way merchandise' into Google. The first result was the Nickelodeon store. He clicked on it and hovered over the EWW icon. They only sold the Team Jax and Team Daniel shirts. Nick shut his eyes and massaged his temples for a moment. He knew that as long as he was still around those ships it would do nothing to improve his mood.

Ignoring the voice inside his head that told him to click off, he read what it said. _'Falling for the hunky wizard or the athletic captain of three teams, WHO DO YOU THINK IS EMMA'S PERFECT MATCH?'_ He reread the sentence. "Seriously?" he asked aloud, covering his face. "They call Jax a hunky wizard, but Daniel's just an athletic three-team captain?" Something wasn't right. About two seconds passed before it hit him: Nickelodeon was totally Team Jax. Nick loudly groaned and let his head drop onto his desk.

Taking a few deep breaths he looked up and clicked on SHOP NOW. It led to EWW's merchandise place. Scrolling down it only showed the two shirts. The Daniel shirt was first, and below it was the price: $22.00, which was crossed out…and then, to his embarrassment, $12.98. "You've GOT to be KIDDING ME?" he groaned. He turned to the Jax shirt and squinted. He wasn't wearing his glasses, but his eyes weren't deceiving him. There was no sales price. With that thought in mind he clicked on the Daniel shirt. There were the pictures he shot for the promotion, wearing the shirt. To the right was the price:

 **List Price: $22.00**

 **Our Price: $19.99**

 **Sale Price: $12.98**

 **You Save: $9.02 (41%)**

This was so embarrassing. They had to change the price _three times?!_ Sure, anyone buying it saved forty-one percent, but what about his dignity? Who was saving that?

Nick was drawn back to the Jax shirt. His head was screaming at him _"NO!"_ but he clicked back and clicked on the other shirt this time. He knew the promotional pictures were there too, but all he was looking for was the price. Which wasn't there.

 **This product is currently out of stock.**

Suddenly embarrassed didn't even begin to explain how he was feeling. He clicked the big red x in the corner of the window, stepping away from that disaster for the time being.

Nick ran his fingers through his hair and turned to look out the window, just breathing. That whole thing had been…he wasn't quite sure, but it was an experience. And now he knew that, even though the ship wars continued; even though the fans were fierce, it was time for him to get over those fictional characters. But then a specific tweet of Meg's directed at him came back into his mind.

 _'nickmerico_ _don't_ _worry_ _ **.**_ _I know how much you enjoy my tweets, so I can keep tweeting #mbm stuff at you even after EWW.'_

And he let his head drop, groaning one more time.

* * *

 **Don't take offense, this was just for fun. XD Review if you're not gonna flame!**


End file.
